campjupiter_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Jupiter Roleplay Wiki:Character Policy
Character Policy ---- This policy defines clear guidelines for characters, which are a key part of roleplaying, which cannot go on without them. Character Creation If you are having trouble creating a character, you may follow the Starting Guide, or ask an administration team member for help. To see the amount and kinds of characters you can create with your current rank, see the User Ranks Policy. General Guidelines *One must only create characters if the user has slots open (see User Ranks Policy), and if the user rank currently allows the type of character. *Major characters are any demigods (with exceptions). Minor characters are characters of other species. *If you wish to create a character of an original species (inspired by mythology or a common idea) you may, as long as it isn't ovepowered, clearly defined, and creative. *You may not name your characters after famous figures, characters, or figures from myth. *If it is noticed that you cannot handle your current amount of characters, or in a case where a user goes mysteriously inactive, along with his characters, they may be up for deletion / auto-adoption. *Creating characters for the sake of creating characters will not be tolerated, especially in the case of minor characters. *You may not create any characters who are related to any canon characters in any way, although you can create demigods of the same godly parent. *Characters must be of your own creation. You may not take ideas from media, or from others users and their characters. They and their histories should be as unique as they can be. However, in the instance of species, this works differently. If one makes a unique species, they take the risk of others creating members of the race (except for cases in which the species limits other members existing). Also, if there are any common or spread ideas/races, they are allowed. For example, an obvious copying of "Charmed" is not allowed, but witches and their concept are not in any way owned by the show and its writers. *Characters and their traits must abide to those commonly listed in the books, unless a special reason is provided. *Every character must have went through the wiki's official approval process. *Overpowered characters must be fixed within an amount of time given by an administration team member by having the owner of the character contact a member of the team, devise upon the abilities of the character, and fix it. If not, the character will be auto-fixed, or put on hold for a week if neccessary. If these don't help, then the character will be deleted. Character Pages Character pages are required for every character, and must define clearly the character, its history, abilities, possessions, statistics, etc. Character stubs of any kind must be fixed within a week, and sent for approval to an administator. If not, they will be put on hold for a temporary period for another week. If not fixed within this week, it will either be deleted, or put up for adoption.